A Night in the Phantom
by Nighttrek
Summary: The full account of the events of Chapter 8 of The Apprentice


A Night in the Phantom

Alarms howled, smoke poured from gashes from the wall as red lights flashed. They were dead in space. Sabine swiped her hands through the air trying to clear the smoke away from her.

"Ezra?" She called coughing violently "Ezra?!" She stumbled forward blinking heavily, the door in front of her opened and she staggered into the common area clutching a painful burn on her side. The smoke was thinner in here and her eyes adjusted. She wished they hadn't. Zeb was laid out on the floor, his eyes staring blankly his hands wrapped the staff of his Bo-Rifle which had been run through his chest.

"Zeb..." her eyes clouded with tears, she looked around, Hera was slumped over the table a smoking blaster mark on her chest, on the floor next to her was Kanan, his lightsabre still clutched in his severed hand. Chunks of smoking tech littered the floor all blown out from the ruined remains of Chopper. "They're all dead.." she couldn't believe it!

"No! Please!" her head whipped around the voice had come from the cockpit. Hesitantly she edged towards the cockpit, the door was jammed open. A dark shadow was vaguely visible, a tall figure cloaked in black.

"It can't be" she whispered in horror. The figure turned revealing the gleam of a T shaped visor. "Starkiller" she whispered unable to believe what was in front of her.

"Ah" the Siths altered voice echoed through the dead ship. 'The last Spectre" Starkiller raised his hand and she was pulled off her feet and flew through the air towards him. His hand closed around her neck and he turned his head to look at the corner. "Do you see now?" Ezra was huddled in the corner, his whole arm was gone at the shoulder "you are mine, you pledged your service for your friend's lives!" effortlessly he lifted her higher into the air his fist tightening.

"Please!" Ezra awkwardly got to his knees, clutching his maimed shoulder. "Just let her go! I'll do anything!"

"Yes, you will" Starkiller hissed. "Release your true self! Give in to the Dark Side" Sabine spluttered and choked trying to tell him not to. "Quiet girl!" Starkiller dropped her suddenly, she landed hard on her burn pain shooting through her. Ezra had closed his eyes his face contorted with pain. The air around them turned freezing and she looked up in horror to see his eyes had turned yellow.

"Ezra" she sobbed

"Good" Starkiller smirked mockingly "now my apprentice, we have no further use for this now do we?" he looked down at her

"No my master" Ezra looked at her coldly and slowly got to his feet

"Kill her, prove your loyalty" the Sith offered his lightsabre which Ezra took without hesitation activating the red blade with a sinister hum.

"Please, Ezra!" Sabine begged "you're not evil! You're my friend, I love you!" tears began to stream down her face. Ezra stared at her blankly

"Ezra Bridger is dead." He said coldly and raised Starkillers blade.

"No!" Sabine howled sitting up, she was in her room. She was in bed the sheets and her loose grey top and shorts soaked with sweat. It was all a horrible nightmare. She stayed there for a long time, her heart rate slowly starting to come down. She needed to see him, she tossed the sheets aside and got up, the metal floor cold on her bare feet. Silently she padded down the hall to Ezra and Zeb's cabin, the door opened with a hiss. The Lasat didn't even stir, sleepy rolling over and snoring. Ezra's bunk was empty. Her heart picked up a bit, where was he? Her mind raced, the Phantom! With more urgency she hurried to the common area, indeed there was a light on in the shuttle shining down the ladder. She started to climb it.

Ezra was sat on one of the folding chairs, he'd brought a collapsible table with him. Pieces of his cybernetic hand littered the surface and he was completely absorbed in the prosthesis, working diligently with a set of tools. He'd been to bed, he was wearing a set of loose black bottoms and a black vest. She couldn't help but notice how much his muscles had grown in the time he'd been away.

"Hey," she said softly making him jump

"Oh" he relaxed once he saw her "hey Sabine" a small smile appearing on his face

"Couldn't sleep?" she smiled gently as sat down next to him he shook his head

"I haven't had a good night's sleep in a long time," he said as he set down his tools and started to reattach his hand's armour plating. "Couldn't you?" he asked as he worked. Sabine shook her head

"No, nightmares" Ezra nodded understandingly

"I get them too," he said darkly. There was a moment of silence between the two. Sabine examined the hand, he'd installed an energy gate in the palm and a small focusing point in the index finger. She smiled

"Built yourself a finger gun?" she asked playfully

"Yeah" he looked at her a ghost of his signature grin on his face, "it's good for one shot," he said making a pistol shape with his hand "a last resort"

"Clever," she said genuinely. It was like Ezra to build a blaster into anything

"Thanks," he said as he finished reattaching the plates and reached for his glove

"No, wait," she said suddenly, slowly, she reached out and took his hand, shivering at the cold metal. Hesitantly he allowed her to take it and as gently as he could he squeezed her soft skin. The two stared into each other's eyes for a while resting in comfortable silence.

"It's ok you know," she said, as she rested her head on his shoulder

"What is?" he asked before slowly putting his arm around her

"Not being ok," she said simply "we understand" she felt him relax slightly and he rested his head on hers. "Ezra?" she asked after a time

"Yeah Sabine," he said gently

"What was it like?" she asked hesitantly "the Dark Side?" Ezra was quiet for a while

"Cold," he said eventually "like every emotion, every passion I'd ever had had was dialed to eleven, I had so little control and so much power all at once." He sighed "I was free, but I lost so much" he closed his eyes and took a breath "to tell you the truth I don't think I'll ever be the same again, I'm not the same Ezra anymore, I'm what remains," he said heavily his eyes forward. Sabine let that sink in. Her mind trying to process what that must have been like.

"It can't have been easy." She said "I'm so sorry"

"For what?" he asked genuinely surprised and confused

"For letting you go, for letting you fight that monster alone," she said tears welling up in her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault," he said firmly "it was my choice, I did it to protect you, and the others!" he added quickly. She blushed slightly and smiled.

"When you were gone all I could think about was finding you," she said nuzzling into his shoulder "I couldn't bear the thought of you being alone with him, what he was doing to you" she shut her eyes tightly. Then she felt her squeeze her shoulder tighter.

"I thought of you too," he said quietly "the nights were the worst, he'd leave me locked in an empty cabin, chained up like an animal, I couldn't sleep, what I'd done playing again and again in my head"

"What did he make you do Ezra?" she asked, almost afraid to know. Ezra took a long steadying breath

"We were on a planet named Felucia" he stopped a pained look on his face, he continued slowly "he left me in the jungle and told me to find my way back to the ship using what he'd taught me to survive. I was pretty far gone at this point. The rage, the power it had all gone to my head, I was weak, I wanted more!" he squeezed his eyes shut his face drawn with regret.

"Go on," Sabine said gently

"On my way back to the Rogue Shadow I was attacked by a girl, her name was Maris Brood, a Zabrak she was like me, lost in the Dark Side. She attacked me, it was an easy fight she was unrefined. I beat her, her saber at her neck. She begged for mercy and I just, cut her down." Tears ran down his cheek

"You killed her?" Sabine asked, unable to believe what she's heard

"I'm a monster Sabine" he sobbed

"No!" she said sharply she shrugged his arm off her shoulder and swung her leg over his, settling on his thighs and taking his face in both her hands "that wasn't you!" she stared into his eyes, they were the beautiful shade of blue she'd always loved. "It was the thing that took your place." Ezra stared back at her, losing himself in her eyes.

"When Galen brought me back," he said slowly, "he told me to focus on the best memories and thoughts I had. I thought of you" he breathed "seeing you for the first time, that kiss, how I feel" he gulped "how I truly feel" he looked away

"How do you feel Ezra?" Sabine said turning his head back towards her. He put his left hand on hers and took a deep breath.

"I love you," he said. Relief swept over her, her heart swelled and started beating overtime.

"I love you too" she whispered. They gazed at each other and then instinctively they leaned forwards. Their lips found each other and the began to kiss. Sabine put her hands on his shoulders and edged closer deepening the kiss. Ezra wrapped his arms around her lower back and stood up Sabine instinctively wrapping her legs around his waist. Still kissing Ezra pushed her up against the Phantoms wall both moaning into the kiss as their tongues invaded each other's mouths. Sabine broke away and rested her forehead on his

"Why did we wait so long to do this?" she whispered

"You don't know what you have until it's gone" he smiled

"Such wisdom" she smirked twirling his overgrown hair around her finger before gently prying his hands off her lower back, still holding on to him with her legs she pulled on his shirt, he got the idea and raised his arms making it easier for her to pull it off. As she tossed it aside he lost his balance and fell backward landing on the Phantom floor. Sabine thrust her arms out on either side of his head to stop herself from landing on him.

"How graceful" she giggled as she settled back on him and traced a finger along his hard pecks and down to the chiseled abs that had formed under Starkillers brutal training regime, her touch raising goosebumps along his skin. "these are new" she smiled "I like these" promoting a smiled from the young man beneath her. She leaned forward and kissed him again. Never before had she needed something so much and not realized until she had it. She broke the kiss and sat up, slowly she gripped the hem of her top and pulled it off revealing her small, yet firm and pert breasts. Acting on instinct he put his hands on her hips and traveled up her soft skin to her breasts, his palms brushing her small nipples. Sabine gasped at the sudden and new and surprising sensation.

"Ezra" she sighed leaning into him

"Sabine" he whispered. He sat up and captured her mouth with his again. She broke away and smiled softly

"Do you know what day it is?" she said playfully

"What?" he asked breathlessly

"It's Empire Day" she smiled "happy birthday Ezra Bridger". After a moment realization dawned on Ezra's face and he beamed as he kissed her again. The kiss deepened and they both moaned softly. Ezra got a firm grip on Sabines lower back and leaned forward, Sabine wrapped his waist as he sat up and got onto his knees, wrapping his arms around her waist. They broke apart as Ezra lowered Sabine onto her back. She lay on the deck plate, gazing up at him, still smiling. Tenderly, he leaned over her and kissed her cheek as he ran his hands slowly up her smooth thighs and tentatively up her stomach and lower back, the touch of his metal fingers raising goosebumps on her dusky skin. She shivered at the cold touch and the gasped as she felt his fingertips gently brush against her breasts. Ezra grinned and let out of single hushed laugh.

"Sorry." He whispered as he rested his forehead against hers for a moment "I forgot, should I put, my glove on?" His voice was hushed and excited, yet filled with concern and love.

"No," she said quickly, gulping as she tried to catch her breath. She squirmed in his embrace as he grinned down at her. "I want to feel you" she murmured blushing. "This is you now." She gripped his new hand in hers. Ezra almost choked as his breath was caught in his throat and his eyes watered.

"I love you so much" He whispered, he kissed her again before he broke away and after a moment of hesitation began to trail kisses down Sabine's cheek before arriving at her neck. Heart racing, he kissed her neck under her chin hungrily. Sabine gasped at the sudden sensation, she wanted him to keep going, but Ezra had already broken away as he kissed his way down her neck to her breasts, her hands flew to the back of his head, each seizing a handful of hair as she groaned in anticipation.

Slowly, Ezra kissed his way down the valley of Sabine's breasts, when he reached the bottom he ran his tongue along the bottom of Sabine's right breast before he started slowly kissing it in a spiral pattern, working his way up to the center. Sabine's breath hitched and her chest heaved as Ezra's mouth came tantalizingly close to the nipple, but didn't. He pulled his head away.

"Wha….?" She gasped softly, then gasped as he ran his tongue up her breast once again and caught her now hard nipple in his mouth and wrapped his lips around it and gently sucking on it. "Ohhh" Sabine moaned, her grip on Ezra's hair tightened "Ezra! Please don't stop!"

Ezra continued to suck on Sabine's breast and slowly raised his head, letting Sabine's breast gang by the nipple which he caught between his teeth and held gently before releasing it, quickly he repeated his actions and flicked at her nipple with his tongue once he'd let it go. Ezra moved over to Sabine's other breast and repeated himself entirely, all the while Sabine moaned in pleasure.

All the while Ezra ran his hands up Sabine's legs and gently tugged them until she let go of his waist and lowered her legs to the ground. Now kneeling between Sabine's legs Ezra ran the fingers tips of his human hand along with the waistband of Sabine grey shorts.

Her mind hazy with pleasure and lust Sabine panted, her eyes fixed on Ezra. Her core was hot, she had experimented on her own before. What girl her age hadn't? But it had never been as good as this. Slowly, she took Ezra's hand in her own and slowly slipped them into her soft shorts. Together the hands traveled down her abdomen and to her core. She let go of his hand as he reached her nub. Groaning as his fingers tentatively explored her damp folds, Sabine rolled her hips and bucked them into his hand. Slowly Ezra ran his thumb over her throbbing nub and traced the edges of her folds. Sabine gasped loudly her hand flying to Ezras, she'd forgotten about her shorts and found herself desperately gripping the soft grey material as his fingers dipped into her core, brushing along the insides of her core. Panting, her mouth hanging open she gazed up at him as slowly he began to slide his fingers deeper into her earning another moan from the Mandalorian as he muscle's clenched up.

"Ezra" She groaned huskily as she gripped his hand through her short. Slowly his right hand skimmed along her waistband and hooked under it. Gears wearing the hand tugged at her shorts and slowly started to pull them down. She arched her back as they glided past her hips and started to slip down her legs. As they reached her ankles she kicked them away as Ezra leaned down to suck her breasts once again. "Ohh" She gasped in surprise, all the pleasure was building and her peak was drawing near. Her hands clasped his head and pulled it up to hers to kiss him again. This kiss wasn't rushed and desperate like their first. These were hot, deep and passionate as her hips bucked against his fingers, his fingers doing just what she wanted and reaching everywhere she needed. Losing herself in the moment she threw her head back, breaking the kiss as she gasped, moaning in a moment of pure ecstasy.

As Sabine came down from the high, panting heavily, she looked around her, Ezra had removed his hands and sat back. He was panting heavily and there was an obvious tent in his black bottoms. Flushed and panting Sabine grabbed Ezra's shoulders and pulled her to him. Lying back, she fumbled to pull down his bottoms as she captured his mouth in another deep kiss. Once again, he knelt between her legs as his length came free. He sighed with relief as he looked at her with serious eyes.

"Are you sure?" He whispered under his breath. Panting, Sabine nodded. Too breathless to speak, she bit her lip. Ezra distracted her with a kiss as she tensed as she did when his fingers first entered her. It hurts less then she expected.

Maybe it was because of the heat and risk of the moment, her mind flashing through possibilities of being found. Of all the people who might catch them, she hoped it wasn't Chopper. It might have been the kissing and the months of longing to find him for reasons she hadn't understood. It was hot, prodding, it filled her in a way she could never imagine and she groaned as she wrapped her arms around his back.

It made her feel alive.

Slowly, as he began to move within her kisses became needier as she swallowed one of his moans as he rocked back and forth. She savored how he shook too, their eyes locked again and Sabine felt different, connected to hi. Not just literally, but mentally too, he felt that too, she could tell as their eyes met again, she smiled as she broke away from him moaning louder still, caring little for the risk of being as she rocked with him at the moment. Desperately she wrapped her legs around his waist as they moved together. With his long midnight blue hair mussed and with a thin layer of sweat covering his skin, Ezra looked all the more gorgeous to Sabine. She couldn't believe this fit, handsome young man was the Loth Rat she had met years. He looked strong, panting desperately she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly.

He caught on that she wanted more and with a smirk, he began to thrust into her harder which she loved all the more. As skin slapped against skin she gripped him tighter as she quietly chanted his name as pressure began to build again and she gasped in pleasure with each steadily hardening thrust.

Ezra Kissed her hungrily, moaning against her mouth as he held Sabine close to him. Skin slapping against skin, the smell of sex and sweat in the air they mouth moaned almost drunkenly, both completely absorbed in each other they kissed passionately. For Sabine, nothing could get better than this. It was almost like an out of body experience, pleasure coursed through her veins and red-hot light pulsed beneath her skin. She was so close…

Sabine could tell Ezra was close too, she simply gripped him tightly and moaned again and again as he thrust desperately into her. Minutes passed, the two moaning together until Sabine arched deeply into Ezra, groaning and gasping. Moments later Ezra rocked against Sabine as he released into her groaning loudly (something Sabine realized she wanted to hear more of sometime later). She smiled again and cupped his face in her hands as they came down together.

All of this was unlike anything she had ever experienced before.7

"I love you Ezra" she whispered as their foreheads rested together.

"I love you too" He smiled. They both meant it wholeheartedly, both of them longed for each other in their hearts. Their time apart had taught them just how much they meant to each other and now they were together they both felt like they were made whole once again.

He rolled off her and onto his back. Immediately she cuddled up to him and rested her head on his chest, a smile spreading across her face as his hand wrapped around her back while he raised the other. A cabinet opened and a blanket soon floated out. It drifted down to them and unfolded, draping itself on top of the two. Shuffling around Ezra managed to get some of the blankets beneath them. He smiled down at Sabine and kissed her deeply.

"I love you, Sabine, loving you saved me. Ezra Bridger would be dead if it wasn't for you" he murmured pulling her close.

"I love you too Ezra" She smiled, her eyes heavy. Slowly, in deep space, the Rebel fleet drifted, space rolling by as Ezra Brider and Sabine Wren fell asleep together in the early hours of the morning.

Authors Note: Alright, well, this is another case of 3 Am inspiration. This is half dare, half alcohol-induced case of "why the fuck not". So yeah, this was their Night in the Phantom.

Until we meet again.

Regards

Nighttrek


End file.
